1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to bicycles which have some relative movement of portions of the frame to automatically adjust the bicycle during use to conform to some operational circumstance. More specifically, the invention relates to such bicycles which have a plurality of pivot points positioned about the frame and which automatically adjust a saddle position to attempt to maintain contact of the saddle to the rider during use of the bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types and styles of bicycles exist. The term bicycle as used herein refers to all mechanical devices which a rider sits upon and which is powered to transport the rider utilizing energy provided by movement of the rider's legs. While the vast majority of such devices are true bicycles, in that they have two (2) wheels, those with one (1) wheel and those with three (3) or more wheels are intended to be included. The common characteristic being that they support a rider on a seat or saddle and are powered by movement of the rider. Typically the energy of the rider is transferred to opposing orbital pedals which cooperate to rotate a common joining shaft. The vast majority of bicycles are powered through such pedals by application of alternating pressure provided by movement of the rider's legs and applied by contact of the rider's feet with the respective opposing pedals.
Conventional bicycles will have certain definable components. These include a frame which support the rest of the components. A steering assembly is rotatably secured relative to the frame and has attached thereto handlebars for manipulation by the rider to steer the bicycle. Typically brake levers are attached to the handlebars for manipulation by the rider to brake the bicycle. A front wheel is rotatably attached to the steering assembly. A pedal assembly is secured to the frame and has opposing foot pedals to permit the rider to impart rotational power to propel the bicycle. A rear wheel is rotatably secured relative to the frame. Typically a chain is utilized to transfer rotational power from the pedal assembly to the rear wheel. Often multiple gears are provided on the rear wheel or on both the rear wheel and the pedal assembly to permit the rider to select a transfer ratio. Control of such transfer ratio is typically provided on the handlebars in the form of a gear lever or levers which are manipulated by the rider to select a desired transfer ratio during use of the bicycle. A saddle is secured relative to the frame to support the rider. It is well known to provide for adjustments to an orientation of various components attached to the frame of bicycles. Typically such adjustments provide for movement of a respective component within a range of movement with secure anchoring of the component at the desired placement location within the range of movement. Such adjustments provide for configuring the bicycle for optimum comfort and performance for a specific rider. It is known to provide for wide ranging adjustment to certain components. An excellent example resides in adjustment of position of the saddle where it is known to provide for elevational adjustment in a vertical orientation along the height of the bicycle, often at an angle, a placement along the length of the bicycle in a general horizontal orientation and an angular orientation of the contact surface of the saddle. These three (3) adjustments of the saddle provide for a specific bicycle to be configured to place the rider at an ideal orientation relative to the two major components of the bicycle which the rider interacts with, being the handlebars and the pedals of the pedal assembly. Often an elevational adjustment of the handlebars will be provided for to permit a fine tuning of a respective bicycle to a specific rider. These adjustments typically are made while the bicycle is stationary and not in use.
While riding conventional bicycles which do not provide means to move the saddle during usage of the bicycle the rider will rise up off of the saddle repetitively during a ride. Such conventional bicycles severely limit the ability of the rider to remain in contact with the saddle during all riding. This is especially true during sprinting while accelerating, during moderate to steep up grade riding and during moderate to steep down grade riding. During acceleration the rider will rise off the saddle and be supported on the pedals while utilizing the handlebars for balance and, in some cases, pull on the handlebars placing some of the rider's weight on the handlebars. This rising action is to counteract rearward mass transfer and to facilitate greater transfer of power to the pedals. During such acceleration without contact with the saddle the rider will sway back and forth losing a great deal of the energy which is desired to be transferred to the pedal assembly. During uphill riding the rider will typically shift their weight forward on the bicycle either by mere movement along the saddle to an uncomfortable position or by rising off the saddle. During downhill riding the rider will typically shift their weight rearward on the bicycle either by mere movement along the saddle to an uncomfortable position, by rising off the saddle to an elevational position above the saddle or by shifting rearward and actually behind the saddle. When positioned behind the saddle the rider will be suspended above the rear wheel.
While going on steep downhill grades while riding conventional bicycles which do not provide means to lower the saddle the rider is maintained at an elevational height which is too high for such grades. Therefore the rider will not be able to proceed as fast or as safe down such grades as would be available if the rider was seated lower on the bicycle. Additionally, the rider will rise off the saddle when the bicycle encounters a bump or other obstacle.
Many bicycles are specifically designed for specific usage by the rider. A first example include bicycles intended to primarily move the rider along well defined man made or treated surfaces, such as on paved roads, sidewalks or specifically designed running and riding paths. Another example include bicycles intended to primarily move the rider along the natural ground.
It is known to provide some adjustment of the saddle during use of the bicycle. Such adjustment can be manual and controlled by direct mechanical manipulation of some linkage by the rider or automatic and controlled by shifting of the rider's weight. Such adjustment is often awkward and fails to position the rider in an ideal orientation except in certain narrow operating conditions and circumstances. Various U.S. Patents disclose bicycle suspension systems having multiple pivot points positioned about the frame. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,557 by Farris et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,227 by Mayer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,318 by Castellano discloses a frame generally separated into a front frame and a rear frame pivotally connected.
Various deficiencies exist with all conventional bicycles. As can be seen various attempts have been made to provide for the most efficient riding experience utilizing movement of components of the bicycle during usage. These attempts have been less efficient than desired. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a bicycle which automatically adjusts for all circumstances which routinely occur during riding to place the rider in an ideal orientation for maximum efficiency and comfort during each of those circumstances. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.